Accurate collection, storage and analysis of data have always been the foundation to successful research into rheumatic disease. Without convenient access to these electronic data, researchers can not effectively utilize current high-throughput technologies to study causes of and advance towards cures for diseases of interest. The Core will provide data collection and storage services that ensure the integrity and availability of the data as well as meeting the evolving regulatory standards for storage of PHI. However, simply having the data is not sufficient. Our collection of world-class researchers and bioinformaticians is able to provide the analytical expertise needed by the research base, which they would be unable to assemble on their own. These experts allow the research base to use cutting edge technology and ensure an adequate supply of expert assistance and training when the need arises. In this high-paced world of constantly evolving research tools, we will maintain our position in the forefront of pediatric research by continually monitoring and modifying our offerings to suit the needs of the research base. At the same time, we will continue to pursue research to provide even more efficient and effective use of information technology to extend the boundaries of biomedical science. We will accomplish these tasks through four specific aims: 1) Provide computational expertise, assistance and equipment to investigators in the rheumatology research base;2) Provide analytical expertise to the rheumatology research base;3) Develop an informatics advisory committee;and 4) Conduct and disseminate rheumatology-specific informatics research. In the long-term, it is anticipated that the core and its activities will facilitate collaboration and data sharing among members of the research base and the broader scientific community.